Stole My Heart
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Trixxi andher friends sneak into a club. There they meet not Big Time Rush, but ONE DIRECTION. Harry Styles the player may fall in love tonight, but will he be able to find her after that night?
1. Chapter 1

One Direction

CHAPTER 1

-Okay so i had to change the guy's name's some what. Rules saddly are rules. Tried to keep the name's pretty close.

Harry Styles - Henry Styles

Zayn Malik -Zack Malik

Niall Horan - Nial Horan

Liam Payne - Adam Payne

Lois Tomlinson - Loid Tomlinson

TRIXXI'S POV:

Trixxi was almost ready. Looking in the mirror she quickly put on her lip gloss and mascara. She usually thought she looked ugly, but tonight she thought she looked okay looking.

She was wearing a black stretchy dress that stopped four inches above her knees, with black convers, because she hated heels. Also because she couldn't walk in them, she always seemed to fall in them.

"Birthday girl we need to go before we're late," Steve yelled from the living room. "I'm coming! And how are we going to be late if we're sneaking in?!" Trixxi yelled back.

She slowly walked into the living room; Steve's back was to her. "Because then we'd be late for our …"Steve had turned around and froze in shock.

STEVE'S POV:

Wow! He thought when he saw her. His best friend he always knew was pretty, but he had failed to realize that she was beautiful. She took his breath away.

"Trixxi you look amazing!" Steve said not knowing how to put in words what was going on in his mind. He remembered a long time ago how he had once loved her more than a friend, but he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. That and she had always been very insecure of herself

." Thanks," she said embarrassed, blushing a beautiful scarlet. "No problem Trix, now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TRIXXI's POV:

They took a cab to a club. Every step that they took to the back door, the more nervous they got. Steve stepped up to the door, looked around, and pulled it open.

As soon as it opened the music blasted out. A smile spread across their faces, as they walked in. They automatically went to the dance floor finding their way to the middle where the lights shine brightest.

They danced there forgetting the world for two whole songs. When they finally got out of the crowed of people they were sweating and laughing.

Trixxi had never felt more alive. They went to the bar and asked for two cokes. Trixxi was so happy to have Steve as a friend. Or she never would have had the courage to go there and have fun.

"Thanks Steve," She yelled out trying to be heard over the music. He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face, but then he turned and walked away. At first she was confused until she saw him walking to Sarah, his girlfriend. Trixxi smiled, she was the one that introduced them.

She had tripped over a rock and had fallen. Sarah had helped her up and they had automaticly had become friends.

A week or two later she introduced them and they had been a couple ever since. That was little over a year ago. "Sarah!" Trixxi yelled excited to see her. "Trixxi! Happy Birthday!" Sarah yelled as she threw her arms around Trixxi's small waist.

"Thanks," She smiled at them both as she was released. "Tonight is great. The greatest birthday gift ever." They both smiled at each other happily. "You're welcome. You know Trixxi there are rumors going around here that ONE DIRECTION is here," Steve said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

TRIXXI'S POV:

"Really?" Trixxi asked surprised. "Yeah! There are like thousands of girls outside screaming 'I want One Direction'! Over and over again," Sarah said amused.

Trixxi laughed," No wonder they wrote that song 'I Want." They all laughed amused.

"Hey Trixxi you know that means you can meet them. Maybe they may even fall in love with you," Steve said. But she shook her head," No, why would they fall for me I'm ugly."

Sarah shook her head sadly," Trixxi why are you so insecure. You're beautiful. Even prettier than me."

Trixxi shook her head amused," Lies. Don't lie to me. I'm just going to go dance okay?" With that she turned and walked away.

STEVE'S POV:

"She is so naïve," Sarah said and Steve nodded in agreement. Why his best friend was so insecure he didn't know and he probably never would.

He turned to Sarah and kissed her passionately. He loved her so much. This was the way he used to feel for Trixxi, but he got over her the day he met Sarah.

TRIXXI'S POV:

She walked to the middle of the dance floor. The sweaty body's all over the place. She started to dance like there was no tomorrow.

When she accidently bumped into someone. She quickly turned to apologize. She didn't want to be kicked out of the club for fighting or anything. "I'm so sorry," She said and froze in shock. Henry Styles stood in front of her looking shell shocked.

HENRY'S POV:

He was dancing with a girl that he thought looked like one of the hottest girls here. When out of nowhere someone bumped him.

He turned around annoyed. But when he turned, he saw a girl that was turning to apologies to him.

So he knew he couldn't beat her up. But all thoughts left his mind as he saw her face. With just one look he knew he was in love.

He'd never realized he'd been looking for a girl like her. He quickly tried to find something to say, but no words came.

He wanted to say so much, but he didn't know how to get it out.

He was so glad he'd ended up here out of all the clubs in the district, he thought as the girl he had been dancing with tried to draw his attention back to her.

But all he could do was stare at beautiful girl in front of him.

She was staring at the ground, embarrassed that he was staring at her. He knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't look away.

Harry suddenly envisioned them lying in the grass, her in his arms looking up at him with love and trust in her beautiful green eyes.

There was so much that he wanted to tell this stranger, but he didn't know how. Harry had never seen a girl look so beautiful in his life.

He couldn't look away from her beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

HENRY'S POV:

The girl he had been flirting and dancing with glared at them both and stocked off.

That's when Henry finally was able to find his voice,"he said as she looked up at him. She smiled and stuck her hand out. Henry's heart stopped beating for a momentas he looked at the beautiful smile on her face.

He took her hand and smiled back,"I'm Henry. Henry Styles."

She chuckled,which to him sounded,oh so adorable.

He felt his heart rocket forward. Especially when he heard her finally speak to him for the first time. "I know who you are. I'm Trixxi. Trixxi Hernandes."

He didn't know what she was doing to him.

He knew what would come out of his mouth would probably make no sense to her or anyone that was probably listening in," Yeah. I didn't know that."

Trixxi laughed, and pulled her hand out of his.

He had totally forgotten about how he had been shacking her hand.

"I didn't believe Steve when he said you guy's where here.

He was telling the truth. Now I feel kind of bad for not believing him," she said surprised.

"Who's Steve?" Henry asked feeling a bit of jealousy go through him.

"Steve's my best friend. Him and his girlfriend brong me here for my birthday tonight. A birthday gift if you will."

"Really?"Henry asked as he began to calm down.

"How old are you?" Trixxi smiled at my question as if she had been hoping I would ask. "I'm 17." "I'm pretty sure you know how old I am."

She nodded amused. "Well I'm gonna tell you anyways. I'm 18."

- Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I'm always getting destracted. Hope you all like. Short i know sorry about that.


End file.
